sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Rainey
Blake Rainey is an ATF Agent currently undercover and posing as Joe Connors investigating SAMREN and Lily Ryan. General Description Blake has light blue rounded eyes with shoulder deep brown hair that is usually left unkempt and an angle sharp jaw line. His eyes set wide apart give him a pleasant appearance. Athletic from a young age has given Blake a defined figure, which has been kept toned throughout his years with the federal law enforcement organization within the Department of Justice. He is proud of his appearance and attends to it more than most males would. Though an orphan from a young age and growing up in rough neighbourhood of Boston, Blake belies his humble beginnings with an excellent education thanks to his highly impressive grades. Knowledgeable in a variety of subjects, added to his athletic prowess has afford Blake with many opportunities that few are fortunate to achieve. Added to his time spent with the A.T.F. the man is also an exceptional shot and unarmed combatant. Music and Law is his passion and his life, and as such he is a great performer of his art. Along with this, he is able to speak both Latin and Russian, both of which he studied during his schooling. Blake has a tattoo of a clover leaf on his left bicep. Personality Rainey is unlike many cops you meet. Careful, considerate, Blake's life lives in the smallest details and as such he is both quiet and observant. Not especially introverted however, Rainey is able to change to those around him in order to get along with the most diverse of characters. He is amiable enough to wide breath of people but generally keeps what he thinks and actually feels to himself. Having grown up an orphan, Blake knows little of what it means to be part of a family, and as such has few relationships he is especially protective of. Because of his work within the A.T.F. Rainey has very few real friends with most of those he talks to out of necessity. The few real friends he had are those made during his time spent in college and the orphanage and he is actually quite happy when he's on his own. His love and pride of his duty has also made him articulate and very respectful to most of his seniors, however sometimes his difference in opinion usually means that not many see his respect and view him as headstrong. The death of his parents is a subject Blake never approaches. That scar however has made him the perfect candidate for his line of work. History Blake is a descendant of a pregnant Irish refugee who came to the United States at the start of the 20th Century. The woman would give birth to Blake's grandfather, Colm Rainey but the woman would ultimately die during the child birth. Colm was placed in a Catholic Boys school and would eventually become a policeman in Chicago by the 1920s, and was one of the detectives that helped to bring down feared mob-boss, Alphonse Gabriel "Al" Capone. Unlike Colm, Blake's father left home determined to not be a policeman and cut contact with his family. Making his way to Boston, he began to work in construction where he met Blake's mother Annie. Within a few years they were joined by Blake, though unfortunately both would die in a car crash before Blake reached his forth birthday. Blake was orphaned, and so was sent to a Boy's Home in Massachusetts. Growing up in such an environment meant Blake quickly learned to fend for himself. As he grew up, all the boy wanted to be was a cop and by the time he was twenty-two, Blake had successfully enlisted with the Boston Police Department. Due to his excellent test scores and promising early career however, Blake was specially selected to join the A.T.F. as an undercover agent to infiltrate the organised crime syndicates that were bleeding the city dry in the 2000s. Blake managed to infiltrate the group using the false identity of Danny O'Connor after befriending Michael Syme, where he became one of the group's errand boys. Rainey worked with the syndicate whilst keeping in touch with Agent William McKenzie, and veteran Jerrick Wykowski, the only men to know that Blake was undercover. In 2010 A.D. Jimmy made a huge break through, discovering evidence of the corruption of the city's Alderman and political staff and a direct link from them to the organised crime within the city of Boston. With a promotion, Blake was then assigned to Reno, the hotbed for the A.T.F. who were hoping to take down the Real I.R.A as well as various Mafia organisations that operated throughout Nevada. Arriving in the bright lights of the smaller Sin City, Rainey was given the task of infiltrating Lily Ryan's organisation, and the Reno Charter of the Sons of Anarchy. Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters